baba_yagas_dancing_hutfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily (Half-Elf Gunslinger)
Appearance Lilith has black, long hair, fair and soft to touch, it hangs down past her left temple, with a small bang hangs below her right. A red ribbon ties her hair into a long, large ponytail. Her eyes piercing ice blue with black, pearlescent eyeliner encasing them with small, delicate flicks outward. clothing wise it is clear she is noble, if from a foreign land maybe even a foreign realm. She wears a black silk shirt with a high collar, with silver filigree adorning the colour and tied up sleeves. her trousers are cloth fisherman style pants that have been tied close to her with red ribbons. a Pink chiffon bow ties the top of her shirt together, and a golden cross sits between her chest. Background Lily's past has always been clustered by events, from a young age Gelderion, her father, wanted her to be trained to fight for herself, and ever since adopting Xaroth, a red tiefling, who is 10 years older than Lily, has put the two at odds to train together. Lily spent most of her time in the Keep training and playing. When she would visit Xaroth in Brightsea, a pirate town in which he had claimed the throne for himself as king, she would stay with him at all times, scared of the world. One fateful night in Brightsea caused her demeanour to change. Xaroth was at a round table meeting leaving her to wander Castle Brightsea, a collage of huge Galleons, formed into some form of bastion. And a nobody, by the name of Galz, advanced upon her and threatened her. He accidentally pushed her too hard and she cut her arm on part of a splintered wall. For some reason the fear she once felt became adrenaline, and this took a bigger part when Xaroth discovered the altercation and pulled out a black revolver, large and box-like, and blew Galz's legs off with one shot. As the whimpering wreck recoiled and toppled the sight of blood excited Lily, causing her to see blood, violence and gore as a sort of hyperactivity-inducing stimuli. Lily, upon turning 19, has ventured off to adventure, growing bored of The Keep and even of the rowdy ramshackle city of Brightsea, she learnt of a Hut, a Hut which moves of its own accord and travels dimensions. So she geared herself up, and managed to sneak aboard as it crossed into her realm. She was captured, Isabella's sister stolen, and in a prison cell. To which she was rescued by an odd band of adventurers, to which she knew would become her companions. Notable Items * Isabella Isabella is a silver, four barrelled revolver with black filigree surrounding it from revolving chamber to tip, with black roses on thin stalks embracing the gun. She is incredibly fond of it due to the fact she learned how to build it from scratch from Xaroth, with Gelderion's help, and the absolute destruction it can wield, it misses its sister, which was lost upon being captured in the hut. * The Cross The Cross is a necklace that hangs upon Lily's neck, it looks like a Christian cross with a small hole in the bottom, which can be pulled to reveal a small punch dagger caked in blood and rust, clearly not designed for combat. Traits * Unhinged * Hyperactive * Playful Languages * Common * Infernal * Elven Trivia * Lily is a member of the Lockheart Family, which is a collection of all of Connor's PC's which always are a part of the same family. * Lily's favourite number is 6, due to it being the capacity of Xaroth's legendary pistol, Ravens Respite. * Lily has no manipulative intentions hidden in secrecy, if she wants something, its sincere, if she says something, it will have meaning to it even if only loosely. * Lily's favourite food is Brightfin Tuna, a delicacy from Brightsea. * Lily's Deity is The Raven Queen, however not out of worship, she follows the Queen because her mother, Bellona, and her brother, Xaroth do. And she see's her manic bloodthirsty outbursts to be a performance to the Queen, a dance, a painting, an act.